world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
MODs rambles
You try to control the thunder, you mingle blood and stir the pot, but the heart taker knows the truth. Only the sun has such power. I am the tender of the gears as my name suggests coTa. I see to it that the machine fullfills its final purpose. Clotho dresses the stage and creates the tapestry, but the gears beneth it are my domain Like all women, I am composed of three parts. Just as I spin, I weave, and when necessary, I cut.) You have met Atropos, they wear a smile and sow the seeds to strife. The right blade of the sheers is envy, the left is scarlet. Do not speak so casually of awakening that which sleeps. Perhaps if you are quiet and fulfill your tasks they never need to awaken. They are far to young to be awake. And they are alone...if you believe it wise I will adjust Another gear falls into place...oh my a very important gear. They are...but contention has arisen 9 is destined for lonelyness, but such is their power Actually 18 is the fickle face Number 1 always knows yet their number stands at 22 How like number 1 CGT: There is a context CSO: T.T . o (hee hee) ( to AG) CGT: Your number is most obvious ("The Cards, The Cards, The Cards can tell. The past, the present and the future as well. The Cards, the Cards, just take 3. Come and take a look into your future with meee~eeee.") I am not sure of some of the numbers But 9 was so obvious Some of the numbers I am not certain of, to be clear Or at least he can Of course 0 is incredibly important (GA says some shit about Leon being a number) You are certainly incorrect (GA says leon is 1 or 9 ) Leon is one of those 2 things One of those 2 is correct (Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow.) I did not intend to For all you know I am incredibly drunk CGT: Canons sink ships. Or number 13 CSO: T.T . o (Why on earth would I tell you if he was drunk?) For all you know I am incredibly drunk CGT: Number 1 is awake CGT: In a manner of speaking CGA: 1 is either Libby, Leon, or Null. CGT: Number 1 is none of those CGT: certainly CGA: Well. Leon is 9. CGT: You don't seem to actual know anything at all CGA: Story of my life. CGT: Guessing repeatedly with no idea what these numbers mean CGA: Tell me something new. CGT: but it's been said already CCA: Is 9 a vooid player? CGT: Are we playing guess who? CCT: ∞ Hmm. I think we are all making random hoping for GT to answer to us that our answers are correct. When he himself has no clue. ∞ CGT: CT is partially right...I do not know all but I know some numbers for certain. And I know the pattern CSO: T.T . o (GT.) CSO: T.T . o (I am going to go conquer the british isles) CSO: T.T . o (do you mind?) CGT: Feel free CSO: T.T . o (Goodnight, my love.) CSO ceased responding to memo. CGT: Enough about numbers CGT: Lets talk about dreams CGT: I met the devil in a dream once. CGT: No being a man named Stan CGT: This is an actual dream I had CGT: I dreamed once I walked on a long highway, the heat was brutal and I was sweating so much, my mouth was parched. CGT: And I came across an truck stop diner on the road and entered. It was crowded, but there was a seat open in a booth with only one man. I had no choice but to share. CGT: The man at the table wore coveralls, he smelled horrible, like a wet dog. His uniform said stan...and he told me he was the devil CGT: He told me how to play a game for my soul...and the secret magic in a deck of playing cards. CGT: I advise against actually doing it...I certainly never did CGT: Sorry, being self centered. CGT: I'm just babbling...I just am having one of my moods CGT: Well the thing is...the little ritual in the dream is something someone can easily do. CGT: It's...pretty creepy to consider it came from a dream CGT: The devil told me that every card in the deck of playing cards has a spell associated with it, but the first one is always the same. CGT: It's called "The Contract" and it's associated with the 2 of spades CGT: He told me to buy a fresh deck of playing cards, and without shuffling it pull out the two of spades. On the two of spades one should write a one word way one can die for example Poisioning, Drowning, Car, Falling...not "getting elbowed to death by an all girls hockey team or some bullshit" (the actual line he used) CGT: Then one should return the card to its place and find a mirror somewhere private. CGT: Shuffle the deck of cards seven times while facing the mirror CGT: And then draw the top card towards the mirror while saying the word "Spades", if the 2 of spades is drawn...your soul belongs to the devil, the word written is how your soul will be claimed and you can learn more of the secret magic in cards. CGA: what if you wrote 'never' or 'immortality' CGT: That isn't a way of dying, is it CGT: Heh, sadly, this was an actual dream I had CGT: Not a creepy pasta or somesthing CGT: What is there to be frightened off CGT: I don't thing one could accidentally do such a thing CGT: *think (CT needs help w/ sheet ) CGT: Actually CT as the master of gears, I can help you CGT: As well as any of the others (GA is all 'lol yer good writer scary' ) CGT: And yeah GA I enjoy making up creepy little stories...that one sadly is completely not made up CGA: have you ever thought about being an author? CGA: youve got the guts CGA: do authors need guts? CGT: guts? LATER THAT TOMORROW CGT: I do not think Leon swings that way CGT: Maybe perhaps later but that does not make him 2 CGT: The numbers are a roadmap and an identity, they are the future as it can be seen from here CCC: much hilarity CCC: i'm actually really tired CCC: but if GT wants to run it CCC: i wont stop him CGT: This is not a dance you can do alone. a couple days later CGT: Gear teeth do not smile CGT: The consumation of our love with the tearing of your body to pieces, the mashing and the horrible screams of pain and progress CGT: Look foward to it CGT: Number 13 knows the way of it. But it was never ment to be CSO: T.T . o ( Twenty One in Number, Twenty one insane, Twenty One who made the choice to play an Endless Game. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Each who speaks unknowingly, of Past and Future too, Each who carves his own path, Destroying all that's new. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Twenty one riddles are waiting on the moons, Twenty One riddles, that will be leaving soon. ) CSO: T.T . o ( Goodbye, Good Luck, my little ones, Your time is running short. This is the last hint I'll ever give, so the ball is in your court. ) Twenty One in Number(AC thinks our session. this could be referring to a different session then? no, ive asked, and theyve said that there were four twinks and they didnt scratch and werent post scratch either, so its probably not the twinks session. probably ours, or our post scratch.) , Twenty one insane(is it really the case that everyone playing this session has some sort of mental illness or personality disorder? like there are the obvious ones like nate and rilset, but what about the others?theyre all insane or going to go insane, probably), Twenty One who made the choice (hold on- we didnt choose to play the game! yeah, like ryspor for one DEFINITELY didn’t choose to play it) to play an Endless Game ( Sburb obviously could mean something else- maybe like the game of life, or jack’s game, or the paradox space ‘game’, its too obviously sburb for it to be sburb i think you’re overthinking it a bit your face is overthinking it wow, these burns, they are so sick. look how schooled i am Actual children you two pot, kettle I want some tea and soup too bad). Each who speaks unknowingly, of Past and Future too, (maybe this has to do with how everything in paradox space has already happened or will happen again? mm yeah good thinking) Each who carves his own path ( Defy or fulfill your destiny?) , Destroying all that's new. (maybe in act 2 we’ll be destroying the new lands and stuff? or the universe? or maybe this is talking about the scratch it might indicate, like, a second scratch by your logic? too excessive i think) Twenty one riddles are waiting on the moons (like, actual physical riddles? worth investigating next dream session), Twenty One riddles, that will be leaving soon. (maybe theyll leave because of the war will destroy them? or maybe the scratch is incoming, and we’ll lose them?personally i interpreted it as our dreamselves, though some of those are gone already Some have already left, and some are leaving soon?) Goodbye, Good Luck, my little ones,(maybe Libby is saying this goodbye and good luck little ones thing bc shes been captured we’re gonna save her though ;^; will we? yes shut up i’m working on it) Your time is running short (The session will scratch soon oblique jack reference maybe?). This is the last hint I'll ever give ( We have to figure out the rest ourselves bluhhhhhh) , so the ball is in your court. (maybe a reference to the game jack played with tlaloc?yep, i caught that too. this style of erratic caps and rhyming verse is VERY reminiscent of GeTe too.lmao i bet gete wrote this if its in his style the only problem with this theory is there aren’t any misspellings anywhere plus SO called us ‘little ones’ twice a while before that It was proofread?definitely looks proofread, they probably wrote this with a lot of thought That’s something gms do, little riddles and stuff to entertain the players, probably planned from the start) CCC: Sisters, it's only Act 1, you can return to bed. Lachesis, I'll message you when we enter Act 2. CSO: T.T . o ( So can I leave this temple now, Jack? ) CPP: YOU_KNOW_THE_SAD_TRUTH_SO CSO: T.T . o ( I do.... ) CPP: YOU_ARE_AN_ORACLE_AND_YOU_SEE_HOW_IT_ENDS CPP: I_WILL_BE_THE_HERO_THAT_I_MUST CPP: EVEN_IF_I_AM_DOOMED_TO_FAIL CPP: BECAUSE_I_AM_GOING_TO_FUCKING_KILL_YOU_ALL_LIKE_IT_NEEDS_TO_HAPPEN CPP: BUT_HEY_THATS_THE_FUTURE_FOR_YOU_GUYS CGT: You forgot the most important step AA PAA: What's that? CGT: The very first thing you must do CGT: Is discover the body CGT: We need not start there...there are certain first principles we can assume...but indeed, if there is a story first you have to realize a crime has been commited before you can begin your masterbatory power fantasy that is mystery solving CYW: Blue Truth: This is a warning. Something is about to occur. The Mystery is taking place as we speak. CYW: the blue truth is the side of the detective. it can be cut down by the red truth, which is one the person protecting the mystery can use. CYW: The red truth can only be truth. it cannot be a partial truth aside from omission. CYW: red truth can cut down blue truth CYW: blue truth, unchecked, destroys the mystery CYW: it is to the benefit of the storyteller to deny blue truths, lest they pierce the heart of the story CGT: Essentially, in the game she is refferencing....a detective is having a literal existential duel of wits with a murderous witch, who can only exist, and only be actually factually magical if he is crushed and his world view of logic and reason are brought low CGT: And thus magic is made to exist CYW: IT is amusing because you type in gold CYW: and we know the golden truth trumps all CYW: and only has been used thrice CGT: Oh GA...Magic is very much real if you do not understand truth. CGT: If you can not understand the world around you, magic is everywhere. CGT: Alright...the body will not molder, the crime is not of that sort...The corpse will remain. CYW: The corpse is the success of Session 2 CYW: The session is doomed due to too many players wanting to be important. Heroes or Villains, Lovers or Fighters, they push their way into the light only to begin unraveling the stories with their selfishness CYW: The twinks are based as such Artisan, Rational, Idealist, Guardian YW's theory: -Herald = Rational (water) -Jack = Guardian (air) -Libby = Artisan (fire) -Scarlet = Idealist (earth) Colors theory: -Herald = Rational (blue) -Jack = Idealist (lime green) -Libby = Artisan (red) -Scarlet = Guardian (yellow?) Humors theory: -Herald = ? -Jack = Idealist (melancholic) -Libby = Artisan (sanguine) -Scarlet = ? Remaining humors are choleric and phlegmatic